The Beginning Of My Dark Dream
by AbdalaCorleon
Summary: Version Español.   Un nuevo Anime...  15 Heroes.  2 Villanos...  Y todo un mundo por vencer.  Esto es... El Inicio De Mi Sueño Oscuro   Nuevo Anime, no tiene nada que ver con Kingdom Hearts o Inazuma Eleven
1. Chapter 1

El Inicio De Mi Sueño Oscuro

Episodio 1…

Un Sueño… Una Guerra.

Takeshi: *Ung* (No puedo… No puedo…) Que es…?

Takeshi: Que es…? No… Quien eres…?

Takeshi: Responde…! Quien… Quien eres…?

?: Jum Jum Jum… A que te gustaría saber… Pero ya me conoces… Nos llevamos cómo hermanos… después de todo, siempre estoy contigo… A veces la pasas mal… a veces no… Después de todo este mundo es nuestro.

Takeshi: Nuestro…?

?: Así es… Considéralo el otro lado de tu imaginación, lo que tu mente quiere olvidar pero que no puede… en este mundo TODOS están conectados! Los que mueren aquí están destinados a morir para siempre! Este es… El Mundo De Las Pesadillas.

Takeshi: Y yo que con eso…? Que quieres…?

?: Que quiero…? Quiero… Ser Real.

Takeshi: Re…al…?

?: Pero bueno, no lograre mucho hablando contigo, pero al fin y al cabo, todos morirán, toda la gente… todos los habitantes de tu mundo, tu familia… je… Y tus amigos.

Takeshi: …! N-No te lo permitiré!

?: Ohm… Enserio? Y quien me detendrá? Tu…? Por favor, apenas puedes hablar, además… Amigos…? Tu? Oh vamos… quien dice? Enserio crees que esa gente son tus amigos?

Takeshi: Tú que sabes?

?: Jeje, se lo mismo que ti, después de todo, yo siempre estoy contigo, acaso crees que tienes amigos…? Si fuera así, adonde están ahora? Dime? Están aquí? A tu lado? No…? Porque…? No son tus amigos…? Qué pasa? Porque no respondes?

Takeshi: Si-Silencio!

?: Porque? Te duele? Jajaja! Que patético! Amigos…? Enserio pensaste que los tenias? Das risa… No tienes amigos! Jamás los tuviste! Todos te han abandonado y te han dejado a tu suerte! Pero déjame quitarte el dolor… Para Siempre!

Mientras que Takeshi se levantaba lentamente… apoyándose en su espada que tenía muchas grietas y lleva de sangre… Su sangre.

?: Eh…? Enserio me planeas desafiar? Al parecer te gusta el dolor… Jajaja! Ves! Somos más comunes de lo que crees!

Takeshi: Luz…

?: Eh…?

Takeshi: Yo… soy… Luz… Tu no…!

?: Grrr… Y que…? Acaso crees que la Luz vencerá la Oscuridad? Deja de joder! Te hare que llores de dolor cómo nunca antes! Suplicaras haber tomado esa espada y atravesártela antes que yo te arranque la cabeza!

Takeshi: Entonces… porque no vienes y lo haces…!

?: Acabas de firmar tu carta de muerte…! Sera mi GUSTO!

Mientras que en ese momento ? Tomo su espada…

"La Caída" una espada de gran tamaño y oscura.. Que emitía una aura malvada y en su puñal tenía 2 alas de ángel negro… Con la Gema… Diamante Negro…

?: TE MATARE!

Takeshi: VEN POR MÍ!

Y justo en el momento preciso que ambas espadas iban a chocar…

*PIP* *PIP* *PIP*

Takeshi: Pero que…?

Takeshi: (7:45) Si solo cerré los ojos 5 minutos!

Takeshi: Joder! Hay que vestirse, Bañarse, irse y comer!

Takeshi: …! Pero no en ese orden!

Justo después de Bañarse, Vestirse, Comer e irse de su casa, Takeshi salió corriendo directo hacia su Instituto…

Pero sin notarlo el televisor quedo encendido…

Tv: Reportera, Reportamos desde Brasil, una esfera gigante ha aparecido en el cielo, aun no se detecta nada y las autoridades no dan información, el ejército ha enviado aviones de guerra y helicópteros de combate y espionaje, pero según las horas han pasado no hay reportes que hayan vuelto, las autoridades dicen que es que un objeto no identificado, y los creedores de extraterrestres ya están haciendo sus manifestaciones, les daremos más noticias a la 1 de la tarde, les reporta Mónica Buruca.

Mientras tanto En las calles.

Takeshi: (Corre-Corre-Corre!)

?: Y tú adonde crees que vas?

Takeshi: (Sin dejar de correr, voltea atrás) A-Ah Mi-Midori!

Midori: Porque tan rápido? Me querías evitar?

Takeshi: N-No! Pero es tarde!

Midori: Es tu culpa!

Takeshi: Pero rápido que debemos apresurarnos!

Midori: *Tsch*!

Luego de una larga discusión y una carrera contra el tiempo, ambos llegan al Instituto.

Takeshi: L-Llegamos!

Midori: De nada!

Takeshi: Que? No es gracias…! Es decir… Gracias! (Por no quitarme más tiempo)

Midori: Idiota.

Takeshi: Qu-Que…? Pero yo que…? Aggg… Olvídalo.

Mientras tanto… Afuera del Instituto.

?: Jum-Jum-Jum, Es… Él? Enserio…? No puedo creer que él sea el elegido… Él es… Luz? Por el tendré YO que crear toda la gran guerra? Por favor, puedo matarlo en este momento, pero bueno… son… tus ordenes, así que date gusto TU matándolo, sin embargo sabes el trato… yo me quedo con las Gemas y tu bueno diviértete con… Luz… Jajaja.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Takeshi: *Ufff* Recreo… Al fin!

Takeshi: Oye sabes Midori.

Midori: Que?

Takeshi: Veras… hoy tuve un sueño, estaba peleando contra alguien! Y él era cómo yo… bueno… eso decía él, pero el tenia una gran espada… y yo también… y él me decía cosas… que no tenía amigos… y que ellos estaban muertos… y un mundo nuevo…

Midori: No le hagas caso… Solo fue un sueño.

Takeshi: Enserio lo crees así…?

Midori: Claro.

Takeshi: Je… bueno… gracias Midori…

Midori: Claro!

Luego de clases…

Takeshi: Oye Midori, que tal si vamos a comer algo?

Midori: No se… tengo muchas cosas que hacer… Estudiar, hacer tareas, cambiarme, bañarme, comer, trabajar, estudiar, mejorar mi gramática, mejorar mí ortografía y eso…

Takeshi: Bueno… (Oye espera… hoy fue primer día de clases! No hay tareas ni nada que estudiar!)

?: Jum-Jum-Jum, supongo que quieres que ya… cierto?

De repente, detrás de Midori y Takeshi aparece una entidad desconocida… en forma de persona, tenía una capa oscura que lo cubría todo, pero que al parecer estaba rasgada de algunos lados…

Midori: E-Eh!

Midori: …! Qui-Quien eres!

Takeshi: (Es… cómo el de mi sueño!)

?: Jum-Jum-Jum… Yo…? Antes yo solía tener un nombre, sin embargo, creo que esos días han terminado…

Takeshi Q-Que…?

?: *Apunta a Takeshi* Takeshi Hashimoto.

Takeshi: Co-Cómo sabes mi nombre…?

?: Je… Dentro de poco el mundo que tú conoces y lo que ves será una falsa ilusión… vivirás en un mundo diferente…

Takeshi: *Susurro* Un mundo diferente…?

Takeshi: *Shock* El mundo… de las… pesadillas…

?: (Vaya… te me adelantes…) Jum… Ya lo sabes.

Takeshi: Que… Que quieres? Eras tú! El que estaba en mis sueños!

Midori: Takeshi…

?: Yo…? No sé de qué me hablas… pero… Porque no lo averiguas…?

Takeshi: E-Eh!

Justo en ese momento ? extiende su mano al cielo y chasquea los dedos… luego el cielo de Japón pareció quebrarse, cómo un espejo… y mostro su verdadero color… era un cielo oscuro y tormentoso que en vez que se mirara el sol, se miraba una esfera gigante y oscura, que descargaba rayos negros… y se hacía más grande consumiendo el cielo…

Takeshi: Qu-Que es eso?

?: Lo que ven es el verdadero Japón… han vivido una farsa y una ilusión todo este tiempo, todos los que sean absorbidos por esa esfera serán destinados a enfrentar a su peor pesadilla y enviados al mundo de la maldad… Jum-Jum-Jum… Eso es correcto, el mundo de las pesadillas! Pero…! No te preocupes que tú serás enviado a un mundo distinto.

Y en eso ? Apunto detrás de Takeshi y Midori, y se formo un portal totalmente negro parecido a la gran esfera…

Takeshi: …!

?: Je-Je-Je… Mueran… Héroes de la luz.

Luego ? Libero un golpe al aire… que hizo que detrás de él se liberara una gran golpe de viento, un viento que era totalmente negro y golpeo directamente a Takeshi.

Takeshi: Qu-Que…? (Esto no puede ser… debe ser un sueño!) AAAAGGGGG! *Mientras era absorbido por el portal(

Midori: Takeshi!

?: (Apareciendo detrás de Midori) Dime porque te preocupas por él…? Si ambos compartirán el mismo destino!

Y ? Tomo fuertemente del cuello a Midori, ahorcándola…

?: Porque debo de mandarte al mundo de las pesadillas? Si te puedo matar aquí! Desaparece!

Midori: Aggg… Aggg… (No puedo… respirar… yo… moriré…?)

?: Así es… deja que la oscuridad te ciegue… Para siempre!

Midori: (No… puedo… más…ag…) *Desmaya*

?: Ja… después de todo no era necesario matarlos en el mundo de las pesadillas… Eh…?

?: Deja de joderme! Esto no puede ser…! Aggg…!

De repente una luz celeste en el bolsillo de Midori empezó a brillar… y con eso quemo la mano de ?…

?: Im-Imposible… se supone que tu no deberías de tener eso! No aun! No es la hora!  
>Mientras que el resplandor se hacía cada vez más fuerte y brillante.<p>

?: B-Bien! Haz lo que quieras! Morirás en el mundo de las pesadillas!

Y rápidamente ? Toca el suelo y su sombra se extiendo hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Midori y genera otro portal debajo de ella el cual su cuerpo reposaba en la tierra y el portal apareció debajo de ella y la empezó a absorber lentamente… hasta hacerla desaparecer…

?: *Tsch* Miserable… Mira lo que le has hecho a mi mano… (Cómo pudo ella obtener una Gema…?)

?: Des-Después me encargare de ti… ahora debo de terminar el trabajo en "este" mundo…

?: Brasil, México, Japón, Canadá, La India, El Congo, Egipto, El Salvador, Estados Unidos… Todo "este" mundo será absorbido, sin importar el nombre de sus tierras, el color de sus razas o el poder que tengan… en "nuestro" mundo ustedes son iguales… y ante mis ojos son solo seres insignificantes que no merecen existir…

?: Pero bueno… ya llego la hora… y al parecer "Numero 8" sigue "disfrutando" su vida… Jejeje… espero que no te moleste que yo tenga otro asistente… Después de todo los que tengo también te sirven a ti, así que no me podrás culpar de nada…

Justo después de esas palabras, empezaron aparecer unas sombras detrás de ?, y luego las sombras desaparecieron y apareció otro ? De menor estatura y su capa estaba sin rasgarse…

?: "Nuestro" mundo traído a "este" mundo… Ja… se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor.

?: Limítate hacer tu trabajo…

?: Deberías de dar gracias que te ayudo… Después de todo, sin mí no lo hubieras terminado.

?: Deberías de agradecer que sigues vivo.

?: *Hump* (Cree lo que quieras…) En fin, "Numero 8" Es mío.

?: … Después hablaremos de eso…

?: Me parece bien…

?: Pero en fin… Termina tu trabajo… Temblad… Esta tierra pronto se acabara… Y finalmente… Seré Real

…

El Inicio De Mi Sueño Oscuro…

Episodio 1, Un Sueño… Una Guerra…

Sígannos visitando! Para mayor información y desenlace del Final!

Estamos en Facebook! Grupo y Web!

"The Beginning Of My Dark Dream"

Actualizamos diariamente! Contenido exclusivo! Avances! Y mucho más! No te lo pierdas!

Queremos oírte!

Déjanos un Review o un Comentario!


	2. Chapter 2

El Inicio De Mi Sueño Oscuro.

Episodio 2…

El Nuevo Mundo.

Takeshi: …

Takeshi: …

Takeshi: …

Takeshi: …!

Takeshi: *Despertando* Donde… Donde estoy…?

Takeshi: Que es esto…? Cómo llegue aquí…?

Mientras tanto por detrás…

?: Bienvenido Héroe de la Luz… Takeshi Hashimoto.

Takeshi: …! *Voltea a ver* Eres tú!

?: …

Takeshi: Ya lo recuerdo… Tú fuiste… el que estaba en Japón! Y… E hiciste aparecer esa enorme esfera! Y luego me enviaste a ese portal! Y… Y…! Donde… Donde está Midori?

?: …

?: Yo que tu… debería de preocuparme por ti…

Takeshi: Eh…?

?: Te daré un breve resumen….

?: Ya estas más en tu mundo.

Takeshi: *Shock* …Eh…

?: Este es el mundo donde tus temores viven, donde los que deciden vivir están destinados a pelear contra sus peores temores… y los que se rinden, son tragados por la oscuridad, este es mi mundo, y tú eres un invasor.

Takeshi: De que hablas? Tú me trajiste aquí!

?: …

?: (Y pensar que él es…)

?: Takeshi Hashimoto!

Takeshi: *Ung*

?: Si deseas vivir, entonces el poder de la Gema de luz debes obtener.

Takeshi: La gema de luz…?

?: Así es… solo tu corazón puede despertar ese poder.

Takeshi: Mi corazón…

?: A los demás héroes debes buscar y completar todas las gemas debes, son 8 en total, Luz, Fuego, Hielo, Agua, Trueno, Aire, Tierra y Sonido… Si quieres sobrevivir a este mundo, todas las gemas debes de reunir.

Takeshi: Héroes…? Más Gemas…? Hay más personas aquí…?

?: *Asiente la cabeza*

Takeshi: 8 Gemas… entonces… hay 7 personas más…

?: Jum… No… en realidad hay 15 héroes en total.

Takeshi: Pero dijiste 8 gemas!

?: Las gemas están divididas en 2 mitades… Fuego tiene una mitad… pero también existe otro usuario del elemento fuego, y este segundo usuario tiene la otra mitad.

Takeshi: Entonces… alguien tiene mi otra mitad…?

?: No… tú eres caso especial… únicamente tú tienes la gema entera, pero queda en ti usar su poder en su totalidad.

Takeshi: Que… que debo de hacer…?

?: Reúne a todos los héroes, junta las gemas y júntalas contigo.

Takeshi: Que… Que quieres decir con eso…?

?: …

?: Solo tu Gema de la Luz puede fusionarse con las demás.

Takeshi: Dices que los debo de matar…?

?: *Asiente con la cabeza*

Takeshi: N-No! No! No! NOO! Nunca hare tal cosa!

?: Aquí aprenderás… un último aviso… no puedes confiar en nadie aquí…

Takeshi: Que…?

?: Lo aprenderás con el tiempo.

Takeshi: (No confiar en nadie…?)

?: Si no juntas las gemas, estarás destinado a morir.

Takeshi: *Ung*

?: Si la muerte quieres, entonces ríndete desde hoy y la oscuridad te consumirá hasta el final.

Takeshi: No! No me rindo!

?: Entonces reclama las demás gemas.

Takeshi: … Nooo… Tampoco hare eso!

?: …

Takeshi: Debe de haber otra forma! Yo encontrare otra forma!

?: …

?: Si eso es lo que decides… Pero acabas de sellar tu destino.

En eso… rápidamente ? Golpea el estomago de Takeshi, dejándolo seriamente lastimado y haciendo que se desmayara…

Takeshi: por… que…? *Ag*

?: Ni siquiera logras soporte un golpe.

Takeshi: …

?: Te habéis desmayado?

Takeshi: …

?: Patético…

En eso ? Se agacho y tomo la cara de Takeshi con su mano mientras la miraba profundamente.

?: Tú serás mi boleto… Tú mataras a tu corazón y una vez que lo hagas… me darás el poder a mi… sin embargo no seas tonto, mata a los demás héroes y obtén sus gemas… de esa forma se me será más fácil tener todas las gemas, así que al final, en tu batalla, no importa quién gane si tu o "tu otro", el ganador estará muy debilitado cómo para seguir y ahí es donde yo actuare y tendré las gemas, mientras tanto, estas indefenso así que ten esto.

En eso ? Soltó la cara de Takeshi y tomo su mano derecha, luego un resplandor de luz empezó a brilla en la mano de Takeshi…

Luego ? Al soltar su mano y dejar la mano de Takeshi, ? Le había dejado una gema… era de color amarillo-dorado, tenía un brillo bajo, era ovalada y del tamaño de una bala…

?: Ya con eso estarás bien… Si no puedes despertar tu gema en estos momentos, "esta" gema hará el trabajo hasta que logres despertar la "verdadera".

Pero en ese momento justo del suelo aparecieron seres… oscuros, no tenían forma, unos parecían bestias, otros seres descompuestos, otros más muñecos, otros seres sin cabeza… y eran muchos en cantidades que rodeaban a Takeshi y ?.

?: Al parecer "mi" Gema de Luz funciona mejor de mis expectativas, ha llamado a los Nightmares.

?: Seres idiotas, incapaces de pensar o razonar, al ver la luz creen que "volverá" hacer reales? Ja! Han sido engañados, Takeshi les ha mentido, ustedes jamás saldrán de este infierno, y la Gema de "este" Takeshi no es más que "mi" gema, no obtendrán nada.

Sin embargo los Nightmares empezaron a moverse directamente hacia la Gema y Takeshi… eran atraídos por el poder que desteñía esa gema.

?: (Si dejo que ellos lo toquen lo mataran…) Considerate con suerte por hoy…

En eso ? Chasqueo los dedos y un portal totalmente negro apareció debajo de Takeshi empezando a absorberlo hasta que fue enviado a otro lugar…

*Mientras que Takeshi era absorbido por el portal*

?: Una última cosa, si quieres salir de ahí, deberás de vencer a tu pesadilla, pruébame que vales de algo y que puedes vencer tu corazón y mata a tu pesadilla.

Después de sus palabras el portal se cerró y los Nightmares quedaron inmóviles y confundidos… al desaparecer la gema y el brillo ellos empezaron a moverse y retirarse del lugar.

?: *Pensando* Cómo dijo que se llamaba la usuario de la Gema de Hielo…? Supongo que no importa, pero… ella… su gema… cómo fue posible que su gema apareciera antes de su muerte? Y más aun en "ese" mundo, se supone que las gemas solo existen en "nuestro" mundo… Mi mano… Mi mano fue testigo de ese poder…

De repente desde las sombras aparece otro ?...

?: No se dé que te quejas?

?: … Karma…

Karma: Tú mano está bien.

?: Sin embargo, si es tanto así el poder de ellos… y pudieron desintegrar mi mano así de simple, ¿puedes imaginarte el poder en su totalidad de esas gemas?

En eso aparece otro ?.

?: Jejeje… La verdad no, pero para eso estamos, cierto?

?: Suerte.

Suerte: Todo es cuestión de suerte, a veces es fuerte a veces no lo es.

Karma: Además, todo lo decide el Destino, tu tomaste tu decisión de matarla en su mundo y bueno… el Destino decidió castigarte.

?: Que dijiste?

Karma: Nada… solo palabras mías…

?: …

Suerte: Al menos tienes al 8 cierto?

?: Es cuestión de tiempo que "el" se entere.

Karma: Y que si lo hace?

?: Nada mal tu respuesta, esperemos que todo salga cómo lo planeamos.

Suerte: Entonces… eran 15 héroes… 1 desapareció quedan 14, y tú tienes uno, son 13.

Karma: Karma.

Suerte: También tuvo suerte de que este Takeshi no despertara su gema real.

?: Han dado las instrucciones a todos los demás Héroes?

Suerte: Afirmativo, Espacio y Tiempo han dado las instrucciones al igual que Yo y Karma.

Karma: *Ehem* Es Karma y Yo, no, Yo y Karma.

Suerte: Tienes algún problema?

Karma: No retes tu suerte.

Suerte: Y tu no me tientes a que te mate.

Suerte: Esto me recuerda… que hiciste con infinito?

?: …

?: El aun vive… pero "después de morir el vivirá".

Suerte: Odio tus acertijos.

Karma: …

Karma: Presiento que se acerca un héroe.

Suerte: Si, así es.

?: …

Karma: Nos encargamos?

?: Aun no es el tiempo, dejen que los Nightmares los entrenen, si prueban lo que valen, entonces enfrentaran a sus Pesadillas.

Karma: Si les ganan a sus pesadillas?

?: Conocerán sus recuerdos prohibidos, su corazón despertara y aparecerán "ellos".

Karma: Oh… te refieres a ""Ellos""…

Suerte: No tendrán oportunidad, Ellos tienen el poder de su gema más el poder de la oscuridad, el poder de ellos supera el poder de los héroes.

Karma: Ahora que recuerdo, tú no tienes uno?

?: Me hare cargo del mío cuando sea el momento.

Karma: Correcto.

Suerte: Entonces?

?: Sus ordenes… Guíen a los héroes, están divididos el Grupo A y el Grupo B.

Suerte: El A seria?

?: El A será el grupo de Takeshi, el B será el grupo de la amiga de Takeshi.

Karma: Hmmm… Un grupo de chicas y uno de chicos? Bien-Bien.

?: Karma y tu Suerte se harán cargo del guiar al Grupo B, y den el mensaje a Espacio y Tiempo que ellos se encarguen de guiar al Grupo A.

Suerte: Espacio estará en desacuerdo.

?: Dile que son mis órdenes.

Suerte: Uuuu… Al menos que sea idiota se negara.

Karma: Y que hay de Takeshi?

?: Si él tiene algún problema, que venga a mí.

Suerte: Si la situación se complica?

?: No nos queda de otra… Morirá.

?: Entonces… Hagan su trabajo.

Karma: Espera!

?: …?

Karma: …

Karma: La vi.

?: …

Karma: Era ella, está en el grupo B.

?: Ella… murió hace mucho, además si fuese cierto, seria victima de los Nightmares.

Karma: Ella es Trueno, justo cómo lo recuerdo, su padre murió en un corto circuito en una planta electica y su madre en la tormenta eléctrica del hospital, además ella es exactamente la misma, y su elemento es el que debe de ser correspondiendo a su pasado.

?: …

Suerte: …

Suerte: Deberías de ir a verla.

En eso ? Empieza a caminar alejándose del lugar donde estaban reunidos, sin embargo no iba a donde Karma le había dicho.

Suerte: No planea ir?

Karma: Al parecer enserio perdió su corazón…

Suerte: Pero es humano.

Karma: Él lo niega.

Suerte: Entonces que es?

Karma: Honestamente no sé.

Suerte: No lo creo Takeshi.

Karma: No…

Suerte: Raro, eh?

Karma: Creo que deberíamos de ir donde ella.

Suerte: Por?

Karma: Asegurarnos, sabes lo que representa ella para nosotros.

Suerte: Cierto… Cierto…

Karma: Sabes…? Te has dado cuenta que nos han estado espiando desde qué ? Se fue, cierto?

Suerte: Nos dijeron que no lo matáramos.

Detrás de Karma y Suerte había un par de rocas grandes, justo detrás de esas rocas había una persona que los espiaba… pero justo en el momento que los escucho decir que ya sabían de él, entonces el decidió escapar.

?: (Debo de huir!)

Pero justo en el momento que él se levanto e iba a empezar a correr, choco contra alguien…

Karma: *Empujando al espía* Vaya… Vaya… Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

Suerte: Vaya! Es Fuego!

Karma: Kazuki Ayhosuge, héroe, y portador de la gema de Fuego.

Karma: Tus padres murieron en un incendio causado por tu hermano menor que también él murió, tú llevas una cicatriz no solo en tu cuerpo, sino también en tu corazón.

Kazuki: Eh…? Cómo… lo sabes…

Suerte: Nosotros lo sabemos todo.

Karma: Se supone que eres inteligente, pero fue muy tonto de tu parte haber venido aquí y espiarnos.

Suerte: Nos dijeron que no te matáramos…

Karma: Pero no nos dijeron que no te podíamos golpear hasta que quedes medio muerte.

Kazuki: (Mierda… no puedo hacer nada… estos sujetos son los que controlan este mundo… y a mí solo me dieron esta gema que aun no sé ni cómo usarla… Joder… esto es malo… debo de pensar… son 2… y son demasiado rápidos… no… no tengo nada… maldición…)

Suerte: Um? Oye, te estás dando cuenta que esta sudando mucho.

Karma: Vaya, tanto miedo nos tienes? Pero aun no te hemos hecho nada, es más ni siquiera has visto nuestras armas.

Suerte: Oye! Qué tal si le arrancamos un brazo?

Kazuki: …!

Karma: Nada mal tu idea, creo que no morirá por pérdida de sangre.

Suerte: Entonces que esperamos…? Hagámoslo!

…

El Inicio De Mi Sueño Oscuro…

Episodio 2, El Nuevo Mundo…

Fin…

Fin del episodio 2!

Comenta y déjanos un Review!

Tú opinión es importante!

Además gracias a tus comentarios, nuestro Anime sigue!

Tú nos mantienes vivo!


	3. Chapter 3

El Inicio De Mi Sueño Oscuro.

Episodio 3.

Un día en el Nuevo Mundo.

Midori: *Ug* Que es todo este lugar…? Porque estoy aquí..? Y más aun… cómo llegue…?

Midori: *Ash* Ya recuerdo, ese sujeto de capa me trato de… matar… pero… no entiendo… porque…?

Midori: Eso… eso es! Ya sé que pasa! Todo esto es un sueño! Aun estoy durmiendo! Si! Eso es… Todo debe y es un sueño.

Luego de sus palabras… Volvió aparecer él.

?: *Detrás de Midori* En realidad puedes tomar esto como una pesadilla…

Midori: …!

Midori: *Volteando a ver* T-Tú!

?: …

Midori: Eres… eres el de antes! El que me trato de matar…!

?: Que malo que aun recuerdes… Aquí los recuerdos son tus enemigos, pero, en realidad nosotros les llamamos "Lados Oscuros".

Midori: Recuerdos… Lados Oscuros…?

?: *Asiente con la cabeza*

Midori: Que… Qué es eso…?

?: *Apunta al corazón de Midori*

Midori: Eh?

?: Ellos… son tú.

Midori: Yo…?

?: Ellos viven en cada uno de nosotros, nunca se muestran, nunca hablan, nunca salen, nunca mueren, siempre están contigo… En Silencio.

Midori: …

?: Tú tienes uno, también lo tiene tu amigo, Luz.

Midori: Takeshi?

?: *Asiente con la cabeza*

Midori: Espera… el… el está aquí…? Ya recuerdo…! Tú lo mandaste a un portal! Tiene que ser aquí… Donde esta?

?: Amor?

Midori: Q-Que?

?: Amor… Tú lo amas?

Midori: Q-Que tonterías dices? Es mi amigo!

?: Desde hace mucho… Que harías se te dijera que el ya no está aquí.

Midori: Mi-Mientes…

?: Te toca a ti sobrevivir…

En eso ? Empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia Midori…

Midori: A-Aléjate!

?: …

?: Deseas tener… a tu Takeshi…?

Midori: Eh?

Y con eso ? Apretó se mano, y una luz empezó a brillar…

Cegando a Midori por un corto momento…

Luego que la luz desapareciera, ? Abrió su mano y apareció otra gema… era idéntica a la que le había dado a Takeshi, pero esa era de color celeste… un color cómo el de un iceberg, que recordaba al hielo.

Midori: Que… Qué es eso…?

?: …

?: Tómalo.

Midori: Eh?

?: Con "esta" gema sobrevivirás y conseguirás lo que quieres.

Midori: Lo que… quiero…

?: (Héroe del Hielo… Midori Kasahara… Tienes un corazón codicioso y lo puedo usar a mi favor…) Amor.

Midori: Eh?

Midori: Yo no lo…

?: Hay más Héroes de tu mismo género en este mundo.

Midori: …

?: Si te descuidas… ya no estarán juntos… Esa sonrisa que el comparte contigo la compartirá con alguien más… que no serás tú.

Midori: N-No! Cállate!

?: No que…? No me quieres oír decirlo? O no quieres que eso pase?

Midori: No quiero… No quiero… No quiero que eso pase…

?: …

?: Entonces toma esta gema.

En eso, muy desmotivada, Midori tomo la gema de ?... Mientras se le quedaba viendo a la gema.

Midori: Que… Que quieres que haga con esto…?

?: "Esa" gema que ves es falsa… tú tienes la verdadera.

Midori: *Shock* Yo tengo la verdadera…?

?: *Asiente con la cabeza*

Midori: Pero… Donde? (Y Midori empezó a revisar si tenía esa gema)

?: *Señala el Corazón de Midori*

Midori: Mi pecho…?

?: No… Tú corazón.

Midori: Mi corazón…?

?: Puedo enseñarte… Si quieres.

Midori: …

Midori: Que quieres, no lo harás de gratis.

?: Las gemas.

Midori: Pero si tú tienes estas cosas.

?: Sin embargo yo quiero las verdaderas, si me consigues todas las gemas, yo te garantizo que ambos estarán juntos.

Midori: …

?: Que dices?

Midori: B-Bien…

?: Entonces, ven conmigo.

En eso ? Abrió otro portal en el cual se podía observar que era un lugar congelado, donde estaba una gran ventisca y no se miraba nada más que nieve.

Midori: Ni-Nieve…?

?: Entra al portal y elimina tu miedo.

Midori: Pe-Pero…

?: Tus padres… Investigadores en el polo sur murieron por una avalancha.

Midori: *Ung*

?: Si no logras vencer tu miedo, cómo lograras conquistar un corazón?

Midori: … B-Bien!

En eso Midori entro al portal y este desaparece cuando Midori entra.

?: Hielo y Sonido… ambos son míos, una vez logres eliminar tu corazón me vas a pertenecer.

?: No se si estar de acuerdo en ello.

?: …

?: Tiempo.

Tiempo: …

?: Que haces aquí?

Tiempo: Ya termine lo que tenía que hacer y aun me sobra tiempo.

?: …

Tiempo: Esa chica se ve ruda, puede que no lo parezca, pero no es tonta, sabes yo creo que si te descuidas perderás algo mayor que una gema.

?: …

?: Ya están todos los Héroes preparados?

Tiempo: …

Tiempo: Bien, evitemos ese tema… Respondiéndote, si, todos están listos y tienen su gema.

?: Bien.

Tiempo: Porque les das estas gemas de todos modos?

?: No quiero esperar… llevo toda una vida esperando.

Tiempo: Toda una vida…? Si es así el caso, creo que puedes esperar un poco más, cuanto ha pasado desde que los secuestraste? 2 meses? Sabes… Takeshi pronto te descubrirá.

?: …

Tiempo: Y si él lo sabe no te esperes piedad.

?: Aunque eso fuese cierto, lo superamos en cantidad.

Tiempo: Cierto… Pero crees que le podemos parar? Después de todo, el domina la Oscuridad.

?: Nosotros dominamos a Luz.

Tiempo: Corrección, "Takeshi" domina la luz, no nosotros.

?: Eso se puede cambiar.

Tiempo: Cuando hablaste con Takeshi, no pudiste corromper su corazón, crees que lo lograras después?

?: Todo es cuestión de mover lo indicado, Takeshi será corrompido y yo tomare su luz, y con ella vencerá su oscuridad.

Tiempo: Suena tan… Simple.

Tiempo: Pero crees que tienes posibilidad contra Takeshi?

?: …

?: Los héroes la tienen.

Tiempo: Bien… Bien… Bien… No hay que perder más tiempo, nos llaman a una junta por cierto, tienes ya a 2 héroes bajo tu poder.

?: 3.

Tiempo: 3?

Tiempo: No me jodas… quien es el tercero?

?: Tierra.

Tiempo: Tierra, Hielo y Sonido… tu no pierdes tu tiempo cierto? Supongo que tus posibilidades crecen, pero con ese nivel no lograran nada sabes?

?: Es por eso que a todos los hemos enviado a "ese" lugar.

Tiempo: A ese lugar…?

Tiempo: Oh… Te refieras a las zonas oscuras? Vaya, apenas llegan a nuestro mundo y tú les das una bienvenida de cojones… Los planeas enviar enserio a que peleen contra sus pesadillas sin tan siquiera dominar las gemas? Ni siquiera han peleado contra los Nightmares! Oye, para ser inteligente… eso fue muy estúpido de tu parte.

?: Solo los más fuertes sobrevivirán, los que mueran, no nos sirven de nada…

Tiempo: Te pareces a espacio… "Muertos no sirven de nada"

Tiempo: Ohhh… Corrección… él se parece a ti!

Tiempo: Que hay de los demás? Esos que no son héroes?

?: Morirán a su tiempo.

Tiempo: Jeje, déjamelo a mí.

Y justo en eso, Tiempo, se retira de la zona.

?: Entonces… todos los héroes ya tienen su gema? Solo falta que venzan su pesadilla y estarán completos para mi… Que lastima Takeshi que debas de morir en mi proceso… pero… ese es el ciclo de la vida, morir y nacer, nacer y morir y falta poco para que "su" ciclo de vida termine… Y que su peor pesadilla empiece.

?: Tiempo, libera las Pesadillas, todos los héroes deberán enfrentarlas.

Tiempo: A todos?

?: Suerte y Karma se harán cargo del B, tú y tu hermano del A.

Tiempo: Y el C?

?: C…?

Tiempo: Si, hay un tercer grupo, El Grupo C, en realidad no son héroes en su totalidad, es un grupo de sobrevivientes.

?: …

?: Grupo C…

Luego ? se volteo y miro al cielo, el cielo de ese nuevo mundo, era negro, nunca amanecía, nunca anochecía, no tena estrellas, ni luna, ni un sol o nubes, nunca habían eclipses ni cambios de climas, siempre soplaba un viento siniestro, en el suelo había neblina oscura que llegaba hasta los talones del pie, este mundo no tenia edificios, no tenia suelo, no tenia volcanes ni montañas, el suelo era una tierra totalmente negra, muy agrietada que parecía arena negra…

Mientras que ? Miraba el oscuro cielo…

?: A "Nuestro" mundo le hace falta una luna que ilumine y un sol que brille…

Tiempo: Luna y Sol…

De repente las sombras se revolvieron en 2 pequeños torbellinos del tamaño de una persona aparecieron detrás de tiempo… las sombras se acumulaban hasta que el torbellino desapareció en un golpe de viento… luego aparecieron 2 figuras…

?: Ellos son…

El Fin…

Ahora con más contenido!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Comenten si les gusto! De otra forma, gracias por leer!


End file.
